The Girl Who Kissed the Dawn
by Mooniac
Summary: A woman with a dark past, comes to Hogwarts, to be Harry's new DADA teacher. There's also a new girl, the same age as Harry and his friends, who is someone, they never knew they would meet.
1. Arrival To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. But I own my own characters and the plot.

**Summary: **_A woman with a dark past comes to Hogwarts, to be Harry's new DADA teacher. There's also a new girl, the same age as Harry and his friends, who is someone, they never knew they would meet._

**Author's note: **The start of this story might be little boring, but it will get different and I hope you all like it. I have written other HP fanfics, but this is the first one I ever started to write. And there is Lupin! He's my favorite character! sigh OK, now on with the story. **R&R!!!**

**

* * *

**

Arrival to Hogwarts

****

****

Hogwarts Express stands at the station of Hogsmeade at 6pm. Clouds have filled the whole sky, hiding the setting sun. Rain drops hit the faces of enthusiastic First Years. Their excitement is so sensible, that it brings a tiny little smile on a little girl's face. Thunder is booming loudly, like nature´s angry with someone. Lightning slashes the black sky above Hogwarts students. But still the roaring voice of Hogwarts gamekeeper's, Rubeus Hagrid, crosses the weather´s soul.

Students are flooding out of the train, running to the carriages, which are pulled by black horse-like animals - Thestrals. Not all can see them, and the ones who can't, should hope they never will.

Hooded, young lady passes them by, petting them a little and then continues her walk. Destination - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rain hits her face, forcing her to keep her head down, looking at her feet, which are covered by mud. Her trunk floats beside her and her pet, Xente, walks right ahead of her. The storm seems to be calming down, but the anger still bursts out as lightnings and booming thunder. She finally stops in front of the tall doors of the Castle, opens the other one and walks in.

"This place hasn't changed a bit since I still went here." She turns to Xente as she walks around the Entrance Hall, leaving marks of her boots on the floor. She takes out her wand, and points it at her pet, Black Panther Xente, and says "Driviero!" and Xente is comfortably dry again. She hides her wand as the students arrives and enters.

_What are they thinking about? A black haired woman stands in the Entrance Hall, looking like a wet rat. Yeah, that's me. I´m totally wet by that rain outside!_ She thinks to herself when she hears whispers behind her back and beside her.

She pulls her hood down, revealing her black painted nails and pale face, which is surrounded by her black, straight hair that reaches her middle back. On her left, she has her trunk and on her right, her hand rests on Xentes head, petting it, to make it growl. Students jump when Xente's growl and thunder gets mixed up and lightning flashes outside. Stranger turns her head just a little, to see who is speaking so quietly.

"Who is she? And what is she doing here?" some young girl says right on her left. On the other side, she sees some familiar faces. A girl who owns a brown bushy hair, is speaking with her two friends. Other boy has a red hair and he is the tallest of them three. She recognizes him, and remembers his brothers Bill and Charlie. Boy's name is Ron. The other boy, has a dark brown messy hair and round glasses.

_So Harry. I bet we will meet soon. And you will not remember me. What a shame._ she smiles to herself as she thinks about it.

_And Hermione. You haven't figured out any way to control your hair._

"She looks too old for being a student, but she can't be more than twenty or something." Hermione whispers to Harry and Ron. Ron's staring at Xente.

"Is she allowed to bring that - cat here? It's kind of - big, isn't it?" stranger doesn't look at the trio, but wants to say something to defend her pet.

"His name is Xente. He won't hurt you, if you didn't give him a reason to."

This make students´ heads turn to see who spoke.

"You can think it's just a big cat. You're not afraid of cats, are you?" Her comment makes Harry grin behind Ron's back, but he sees it.

"Oh no Harry. Don't say a word!"

Stranger turns her head to see them all better, but right then, the doors, which lead into the Great Hall, open to welcome the new students, as well the old students of Hogwarts. Stranger snap her fingers and her trunk disappears. Clothes all black, she stares at the Teachers' Table with her cold eyes, which look like, they're not even real, and points her wand at herself and mumbles quietly the same spell with which she dried Xente. Every student has lined up behind her and before she starts walking into the Great Hall, she takes a look at them and smiles. And like a welcome, the thunder booms so loud that the windows shake by its power, and she leads the student line to enjoy their feast.

She looks up to see the Charmed Ceiling, that has made to look like the sky outside. It's dark and the rain is finally ending.

"Remember what I told you to do when we get in front of headmaster, alright?" she speaks quietly to Xente, when they get closer to table, where all teachers are talking to each other, staring at the new face with not-so-nice looks on their faces.

Xente and his owner stops in front of great old professor Dumbledore and Xente kneels down, to greet him. Young lady greets him with a bow and he shows her place at the table. Right next to Professor Snape and Rubeus Hagrid, who now is a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She looks around and greets every one of the teachers but frowns, because she knows not all are pleased to see her there again.

"You know - you kept us all very busy, when you were here. So I suppose you're not surprised about their reaction?" Snape on her right says coldly, looking around the Hall to find someone specific.

"Yeah well, I´m not that person anymore. Are you missing someone?" Lady says while she too takes a good look at the Hall.

Snape gets no chance to answer. McGonagall walks into the Hall with First Years following her scared. Other students follow the line to the front with their eyes.

"Alright then. When I say your name, you walk to the front and I'll place this hat on your head. Almera, Henry!" a short boy walks to the chair, sits down and waits for the verdict. The hat thinks, but doesn't say out loud, what.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouts and all the Hufflepuffs cheer for the new student. The sorting ceremony has never been the stranger's favorite, but now she has to watch it closely - from the teachers' table this time.

_God, I remember my sorting and my father's reaction when he found out where I was sorted in. S_he thinks about it and it makes her shiver.

Hagrid looks at her worried.

"Are you alright? Not getting flu, eh?" She smiles to him.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Just thought about my own sorting."

"I see." Hagrid gives her an understanding look and taps her back friendly.

They both pay attention when Dumbledore speaks. Sorting is over and all new students are thrilled to get on with the feast. Their brothers, sisters, friends and maybe their parents, if they went to Hogwarts, have told them about the unusual way to get food on the table. They can't wait to see it with their own eyes. Dumbledore raises his voice, so the unnecessary babbling stops.

"Welcome, welcome all the new students who have joined us in our school and of course, not forgetting, our old students as well! Let us all hope, we have a great year ahead of us!" cheers and clapping fills the whole Hall, but stops when Dumbledore continues. "As usual, I warn you all of the Forbidden Forest, which still is Forbidden from everyone. Mr. Filch has informed me, if he caught any of the students wandering around there, with no good reason, will be punished by him." Hishes and scared looks are changed between the students. "We still have the House Cup and Quidditch Cup between the houses. Good luck to everyone! But, before we can enjoy the tasty food, I am very, very pleased to introduce you, our new professor." Everyone turns to see the teachers better, which makes a lot noise.

"Syra Ewerlost." The young lady stands up and gets loud cheers and many whistles from male students. She blushes a little, but keeps her mind focused and doesn't let a smile form on her face. She sits down and the Hall is quiet again.

"She is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lets hope, she remains as a teacher here longer than her predecessors. And now, the moment we have all been waiting for... Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore says the magic words and the tables fill with food.

Some of the first years gasp and start to pile up the food on their plates fast, like they have never seen food before. Ghosts entertain the students and teachers while eating and one student almost chokes when Sir. Nicholas, better known as Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house Ghost, shows how his head was almost chopped off.

When an hour had passed by, Syra spots Harry staring at her. Snape notices this too and leans closer to Syra.

"That's Mr. Potter as you know. He's not the best student here. I can say that he is as bad as his father. Breaking the school rules and Dumbledore won't punish him for it. Little bit like you when you were younger and in Hogwarts. I really expect lot from you now, when you're teaching here. You were a great student. One of my favorites, even though you were always in trouble and causing me a headache." Snape mutters so no one else can hear. Syra turns to meet his cold dark eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard all about him and even more. I am waiting to see how is he going to get through his courses with me. I'm not gonna be as gentle as the others. I will make him work for his marks, like I did. I heard from Mrs. Umbridge last year that he wants to be an Auror in the future, and I must say that I kind of wait him to become one. About that getting in trouble. I just can't help my nature." She smiles to Snape.

"But, I must leave now. It was nice to talk to you again Severus. I guess we'll see tomorrow." Syra ends her eat and leaves the Great Hall.

She's walking to the library, to find some books she needs for tomorrow and for light reading when she has nothing else to do. She knows she's been followed, but doesn't give a signal that she has noticed it. She takes her wand out unnoticed and looks in the eyes of Xente, who understands what she's trying to say silently, and takes off. Syra stops after a turn and wait the ones who is following her. She can hear that they are talking to each other. They turn to right after a corner and then stop like they had run into a wall. Syra points her wand at them, looking rather amused than angry. One of them gasps.

"What the -" but is cut off by Syra.

"Now, give me one good reason, not to cast a spell on you for following me! Or were you spying on me?"

They are exact the same trio, that Syra already saw in the Entrance Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione change fearful looks and then Harry speaks.

"You're a professor?" Syra forms a wondering look on her face and raises her wand, causing the trio step backwards, but only scratches her temple with it.

"Yeah, well. Maybe you're right there Mr. Potter." Harry frowns and change quizzical look with Hermione and then turns to Syra again.

"How do you know who I am?" Syra grins to them.

"Oh come on. Everybody knows you as a boy who lived. But anyway, that's not how I know you. I talked with professor Snape in the Great Hall and he told me all about you."

"You talked with Snivellus?" Harry looks at Syra with disgusted expression and so does Ron and Hermione.

"How do you know about that name?" Now Syra stares right into eyes of Harry, feeling how the hatred grows inside of her. Harry gets confused, not knowing what to answer. Syra lifts her eyebrows and then asks

"So, you two are?" Syra feels stupid asking this because she knows who they are, but they don´t know that.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this here, is Ronald Weasley." Ron blushes and his ears change color in a record time.

"Only my mom calls me that. It's Ron Weasley." He shakes Syra's hand and smiles.

"So, why were you following me?" She looks at them curiously, but none of them speaks. Hermione is really trying to make up something, but her excuse isn't the best one.

"Well, we were just wondering if you got lost or something. You know, your office isn't around here, so we thought if you needed any help finding it?" Syra shakes her head and laughs.

"Oh no, I'm not lost. I'm going to library to find some reading for the night. I know this castle as my own pockets, so I doubt that I'll get lost in here. I went to Hogwarts when I was still on that age. I kind of miss those times still. But well, thanks for caring. But I guess you three should go to your common room already, so Filch won´t find you here."

Hermione checks her watch and won´t leave. Neither does Harry, but Ron seems to be ready to go. He looks disappointed to notice that Hermione and Harry isn´t following him and he turns back.

"You're not as old as our other teachers, so I was wondering how did you get accepted to this job? And I think you know that Snape wants your job more than anything, but he still isn't treating you as cold as the other ones who has got your position." Hermione looks at Syra in disbelief. But Syra does answer

"Look, I went to this school eight years ago. And when I first got here in '81, was when you three were only a babies, Snape just got his position as a Potions teacher. He knows me well, as a student, and believe me, he didn't like me a lot when I was here. But he knows that he's the best Potions teacher ever and that I was the best choice to be your DADA teacher now. Clear? But really, I have to go now. It was nice to meet you three..." Syra waits until they all disappears and can´t hear her anymore "...again."

* * *

A/N: It's pretty long.. so sorry, if you got bored! 


	2. Meeting a Friend

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's note: **Okay, these couple of first ones are maybe like an introduction or something, so there's not lot talking in 'em. But you get to know to Syra. That's the important thing here. R&R! Thanks!

* * *

**Meeting a Friend**

The trio left on their way. Syra is not sure where they went, because they surely didn't go to their common room. They took a wrong turn, so it´s obvios that they are going somewhere else. Syra shakes her head and laughs.

She starts to call Xente. He runs to Syra and then walks beside her as they're going to library. She talks to him and Xente listens her fauthfully. Corridors are empty and Syra's footsteps echoes in the halls. Xente roars in the hallway, only because Syra wants him to scare the night walkers back to their common rooms. She remembers her own school days. She was one of those who always wandered around the school at night, looking for secret rooms and passage ways. Xente didn't exist then, but she had a pure white rat, with blue eyes. Syra looks at Xente now with a smirk.

"And you ate it. How could you?"

Syra got Xente when she ended her education at Hogwarts. He didn't like her rat that much, and so he ate it. Syra didn´t want to keep him after that but her mother made her to. Now, Xente only take orders from Syra and her mother.

While Syra and Xente is walking to the library, a black cat runs towards them. Syra's eyes widen

"Oh no..."

Xente is taking his hunting position, but Syra grabs it around his neck, so he can´t attack.

"Xente, no! Just calm down. It's alright. "

Syra manages to calm him down and he gives up. Syra stares into the cat's eyes and they look so sad, but still so familiar.

"Come here. I won't hurt you - that's it."

Syra takes the cat into her arms and pets it. Xente doesn´t look very happy about this.

"Oh, get over it Xente. Now, lets look for the owner of this cat."

When they get closer to library, Syra hear voices coming from there. She enters and tries to find the source of the voices. The cat tries to struggle its way away from Syra.

"So, you came from here, didn't you. Why were you running?"

It sounds like the voices come from everywhere, but then she finds a corner, where is a girl, sitting on the window pane and a man talking to her.

"It can't be?"

Syra whispers quietly and tries to keep in the shadows, but fails because Xente runs to the man, who looks very tired and older than he really is.

"What? Is it you Xente? What are you doing in here?" The girl looks frightened when she sees Xente. Syra walks closer to them, so they can see her.

"It's Xente. And he's here with me." T

he man's jaw drops when he sees Syra standing in front of him, but Syra ignores him and walks to the girl, who she recognizes as a girl, who ran out of the Great Hall when she was sorted into her house.

"I bet this cat is yours?" Syra hands her the cat and sits down next to her.

"Yeah, it's mine. Thanks."

Syra studies her eyes carefully. They look almost just like hers, but they are different color.

"You know, I don't blame you for running out like that. It's your first year here, but in the sixth grade. I did that too. I mean, ran out."

The girl smiles to her and finally relaxes and isn't that scared of Xente.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't introduce myself. How stupid can I be?" Syra slaps her forehead with her hand and roll her eyes. It's Syra Ewerlost. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Syra shake hands with the girl.

"I´m Calandra Lestrange. It's nice to meet you."

The man coughs to get the attention.

"Well, Ms. Lestrange. I guess it's time to go to your common room now. It's eight o'clock already."

"Oh, yes. Well, goodnight to you both"

Syra waves her hand once to her and listens when she is out of hearing sight.

"Well, I didn't know that there's going to be two Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Remus."

They look at each other a long time, before the man, who Syra calls Remus, talks.

"There is only one Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And that's you, Syra."

Syra isn't believing a word he says.

"Then, what are you doing here? Are you here as a professor Lupin or just Lupin?"

"Well...I'm here as Lupin. And there's just some stuff, I need to take care of. I honestly didn't expect Dumbledore to choose you to be a teacher."

"You think I can't handle it? And take care of? Like what? Cal?"

Remus comes closer to Syra, grinning at her.

"Oh, come here you little troublemaker and give me a hug!"

Remus hugs Syra so tight that she has to ask him to stop so she can catch a breath.

"It's just so nice to see you again."

"What? We saw just like three months ago? It's not that long." Syra doesn't say this seriously. She and Remus met two years ago and Remus has been taking care of her like a big brother. "It's really good to see you too Remus."

Both of them jump when they hear a cracking noise from the entrance to library.

"Now, take a good look at Mrs. Norris. We're gonna get those little brats and punish them for sneaking around the school."

Syra sighs.

"God, I'm still afraid of him. He's the most creepiest person I've ever met. But I must say that Tom, in Leaky Cauldron gives him a good challenge." Remus lets out a laughter but Syra remains quiet "It's not funny you know. They can scare the heck out of you." Remus just laughs, while Syra turns stif and stares Mr. Filch right in his eyes.

"We're not students, if you didn't notice." Remus says as clearly as he can.

Xente instead, stares at Mrs. Norris who takes her feet in a good use and runs out of the library. Mr. Filch still looks at Syra, who has gone even paler than she was, before Filch found her and Remus in the library.

"Your kind of people shouldn't be even near this school after you have left it once. You're nothing but menace to us." Syra just nods, being unable to talk. "And that oversized cat of yours... it's dangerous. Can't understand what was going on in Dumbledore's head when he chose you to come back here." Filch walks away, mumbles something under his breath about old fool, which probably means Dumbledore.

"And I don't know what's going on in Dumbledore's head, when he lets you stay here, scaring people like that." Syra says, when she's able to talk again and got over the shock, meeting Mr. Filch again.

Remus wraps his arm around her shoulders and look out of the window, seeing only darkness. Syra looks out, seeing Hagrid feeding thestrals, but then shoos them away, when three persons run to him. Syra tries to see what are they doing and Remus notices this.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione always go down to Hagrid, when it's dark and they shouldn't even be out of beds. Professors know about it, but Dumbledore let them do what they want actually."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Syra looks up at the sky and then Remus.

"You are aware of the full moon, right?" Remus turns his gaze to Syra.

"I'm aware of it. Don't worry, I have taken my potion and I'll be by myself, when the moon shines up in the sky." Syra can sense the sadness in Remus' voice. He has been suffering of being a werewolf almost his whole life and it's eating his energy. Syra turns away, to see the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where she thinks she just saw something glowing. But then backs off, making Remus confuse.

"I have never seen them that close to school. They've always been in the deepest of the Forest. I have to go there -" Remus looks out to understand what on earth was Syra talking about. He runs after her.

"Syra, NO! Don't go out there, please!"

Syra doesn't listen to him, but runs through the hallways, Xente following her and her cloak fluttering behind her. They all get to the Entrance Hall, where Syra sees Dumbledore and Snape. Remus hasn't noticed them yet and still yells to Syra.

"You can't go there!"

Syra opens the door with a one wave of a hand and runs out.

"Syra!"

Remus shouts after her, eventhough he knows, it's pointless. Dumbledore grabs Remus by his shoulders to stop him going outside.

"Let her go, Remus! She knows what she's doing and you can't go after her. You know that! Just, let her go!" Dumbledore has to raise his voice to make Remus listen. He knows that Syra wants to go outside, to see what she has always respected, always adored.

* * *

A/N: R&R! Thanks again!


	3. Golden Beauty

**Note: **Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling. **R&R!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 3: Golden Beauty**

Syra reaches the edge of the Forest and this might be the first and the last time she sees the Unicorns so close. She circles around them a while, taking a better look at them. One of them is golden one, so it has to be just borned and its mother is somewhere close. Others are so white that they would probably glow in the moonlight.

The sky is still filled by clouds but they are moving away and the weather is getting more stable than it was when people got to Hogwarts. The ground is wet and little muddy, but the grass smells fresh after a rain. The golden one let Syra touch it. It listens how Syra pets it, let her hand slide from its back to its head. Another Unicorn comes close to Syra, trying to make her go away. Syra understands what it is trying to do. The golden one is hers, and it's afraid that Syra tries to hurt it. Syra backs off by her own will, because getting beaten up by a grown up Unicorn, wouldn't feel any good.

"Take a good care of it." Syra says to her, when she leaves them alone, because the grown up really doesn't want Syra to be near her or the others.

She starts to walk back to the castle. As she walks, she notices that light is coming somewhere and it shines too brightly. She looks up to see the sky, and for her misery, the clouds have gone and the full moon is now shining up in the sky with stars that send kisses to their watchers. Fast, she pulls her hood back up and covers her eyes with her hands, because it feels like someone is poking them with needles. The pain is so awful that she screams. She feels the burn inside of her, like her blood was on fire.

_How could I be so stupid? Why I even came outside.. shouldn't have.._ She thinks to herself, when she screams and frightens the Unicorns back to the Forest. She touches the ground to take some balance. It's alive. All wet but so fresh. Loud bang interrupts her thoughts.

Syra turns her head a little, to see Hagrid standing by his door, with a crossbow. He roars in anger, but still Syra can sense some fear in him.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" He notices the black rock-like lump on the ground. Only ten meters away from his hut.

"Who are you?" Syra says nothing. She slowly stands up and turns to face Hagrid, but doesn't show her own face. Hagrid points his bow at her, but she doesn't care. A familiar face, reveals itself, behind Hagrid's back. Harry comes closer to see better what is Hagrid yelling at. Ron and Hermione tries to stop him, but it's useless.

"Show your face!" Hagrid shouts even louder.

Syra's hatred grows inside her again, when she sees Harry walking toward her. She also take steps toward him. Syra clenches her fists. She's having a battle inside of her, not to attack Harry. He stops and so does Syra. She reaches her hand at Harry, but pulls back fast at the same time, when Hagrid shots an arrow right at her.

"You won't touch him! Not with your filthy hands! Get away from him!"

She doesn't make a sound, only yanks it out of her arm and throws the bloody arrow on to the ground.

"What is going on in here?!"

A cold voice behind Syra shouts. It's Snape and Dumbledore. Syra turns around, takes a last glance at Harry and then kicks the ground and now floats in the air, just ten feet above the others. Syra grins evilly, because the looks on their faces are so amusing that she has to make herself not to laugh. They didn't expect this to happen at the first night. She waves her hand and shots a blinding light at their direction and flies away.

She lands in the deepest of forest and leans on the tree, holding her left arm, which is bleeding. She breathes heavily.

"Why didn't I stay inside?!" She groans in pain, but suddenly it stops. She feels... hunger... thirst... She has always been afraid of this feeling and has tried to avoid it in every possible way. She loves the moon and the stars, but every night, when they're up in the sky, she's scared to look at them. She's scared of the light, that touches her skin, when she goes out at night. Even though she knows, it's dangerous only when it's full moon. She hates the feeling she has to go through every month. It's like one week of her life, every single month, has been wasted 'cause of this very disease. A disease, she has carried along for her whole life. A disease, she has hidden from the others. A disease, which existence, she denies.

"And mom says it's a gift..." She mocks her mother sarcastically for making her go through a metamorphic hell.

She tries to ignore the thoughts she have in her head. A thought of the thirst. A thought of the fangs. She knows she has to drink, but she doesn't want to. It would make her heart beat faster. It would make her shiver of pleasure.

"NO! I won't!!!" she remembers the words, that her mother told her, after she got out of Hogwarts and could be herself again. Among the others of her kind.

_´My dear child. Don't think that depriving someone's life 'cause of your own needs, is wrong. It isn't. You know that there is only a dozen of our kind left and we have to make sure that the youngest of us are alive, when the eldest are gone, to continue the species. There are humans out there, more than enough and the ones who die because of us, should be grateful and honored to give up their lives for such a beautiful thing as Moon Vampires. But the witches and wizards, who are taking our lives, for keeping themselves safe, are a huge threat to us. But some of them, will help us to stay alive and spread the blood of our noble families. But remember - never, ever, touch a forbidden flesh. I mean never! Darling, you know there are people and creatures that you shall not touch. Not even when you're desperate with your thirst. Always, you are able to find something else... just wonder what would your father say if he hears you have done something so awful...´_

Syra bursts into tears when she thinks about what her mother said to her, before Syra left to find her own calling. She sits under a tree for a while, to clear her head. Something wakes her. She smells the air and lifts her head to meet the dark eyes of the unicorn, she saw earlier, before she transformed into a blood-drinking creature. She holds her wounded arm, when she stands up from the ground.

"No! You have to go away!" She yells to the unicorn. "Don't do this to me! RUN!"

But it won't leave. It doesn't understand what Syra tries to say. Syra knows she could just rise to the air, get herself away from the unicorn, save it and save herself, but she doesn't do so. She looks in those dark eyes and goes closer. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help her nature. It looks so beautiful when the moonlight hits its back from between the tree branches. Syra reaches her hand at it, to touch its neck.

´_... just wonder what would your father say...´ _

her mother's words scare her and she pulls her hand back. She won't do it. She looks at her arm, that is bleeding badly and makes the decision quickly. Syra bites herself. She sinks her fangs into her own flesh for the first time in her life. She then looks up in the sky, to see the moon and screams. It's ear grating. She flies through the air, right on the moon's way and floats there for a minute. She sees something go across the grounds, which she assumes are Harry, Ron and Hermione, going back to castle.

_But where are Snape and Dumbledore?_

Hagrid is walking around alone in front of his hut, to make sure the creature is gone. Syra's not moving in any direction, she just looks down, to see how beautiful Hogwarts looks like at night from the map angle. Syra lands on the top of the highest tower Hogwarts has. She stares at the moon and seize crows that fly by her and empty them. She can't get her thoughts away from that unicorn. The smell of its blood. Syra keep telling herself not to let the thoughts wander toward that beauty.

"I just can't help it..."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review! 

**Larka Avilak - **Interesting? In a good way right? Thanks for your review!


	4. Reading Minds

**Disclaimer: not gonna repeat it...**

**A/N: This chapter is pretty lame and boring, but it has to be there. I'm ill and tired, and I couldn't write it better. In other words, this chapter sucks so bad. It's from Harry PoV.**

* * *

****

**Reading Minds**

Hagrid's feeding a Thestral, when Harry, Ron and Hermione sprints at him. Hagrid roll his eyes and shoos the Thestral away and takes a look at the Unicorns that are standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hi Hagrid! What are you doing?" Hermione looks at the Unicorns and tries not to fall over when she runs to Hagrid, because the ground is wet by the rain. Harry's following the Thestral with his eyes, when it runs back to the Forest. Hagrid notices Harry and speaks to free the tension "Ah, well, I was just giving those some food after pulling you to the Castle. But you three shouldn't be here at this time of night. C'mon, lets go inside."

They all go into Hagrid's Hut, to have some tea and to talk.

Fang, Hagrid's dog, barks at Ron first, but then lies his head in his lap when Ron sits down next to Hermione and across Harry. Hagrid fills their cups and starts the conversation asking about their summer. Hermione tells about hers first.

Viktor Krum, who she had met in their fourth year, when the Triwizarding game was held in Hogwarts, had visited her. He spent two weeks with Hermione and her parents. While Hermione was telling about it, Harry couldn't help himself to snicker when he sees Ron's expression change every time, Hermione just mentions how much she had fun with Viktor. Hermione did tell Ron and Harry about his visit in summer, when they all met at the Grimmauld Place but Hermione didn't tell any details then. And now, it seems to be too much for Ron to hear about it from Hermione, face to face. When Hermione stops, she looks little upset about Harry laughing and Ron staring at her with disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Hermione asks angrily.

"Alright, you three, calm down. So Harry, how was your summer?" Harry falters for a minute, before answering.

"Well, it was like the other summers. Spent a month with Dursleys before Tonks and Moody came to pick me up to the Grimmauld and well, um.... we met Hermione and now we're here. At Hogwarts again." Harry really wasn't in a mood of telling him how was his summer. He spent thinking about Sirius, his godfather, who had died right before Harry's holidays. Harry has blamed himself of his death. Being so careless, believing in some stupid house elf. He just thinks, that Sirius would be still alive, if it wasn't him, who messed it all up. Ron cuts his thoughts.

"Well, that was only a short story of our summer. At the Grimmauld, Bill and Charlie took us to see Fred and George's new joke shop. It's just blood brilliant. You should see it some day. We played some quidditch, and I got trained a bit better, so I can now give the best I can at tryouts for this year. I try for the keeper's position." Ron keeps on telling about the summer, but Harry drifts away in his thoughts.

Sirius had been like a best friend to him. Last memory Harry has, is a picture of his shocked face when he went through the veil in the Death Chamber, caused by Sirius' own cousin Bellatrix. Harry thought that Voldemort had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, when he saw a dream where Voldemort was torturing him. But it was a trap to Harry. Voldemort made him to believe like that, so Harry would go there to get the prophecy for him, which was about Harry and Voldemort. When Harry noticed it was a trap, it was already too late. He, Harry Potter, sent his godfather, Sirius Black, to his doom. And now he was gone. Harry bury his head into his hands. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid all look at him worried but before Hermione could ask if Harry was OK, they all jump when they hear an awful noise from the outside.

"What was that?" Ron asks.

An ear grating scream outside, make them all go to the window, but they can't see anything 'cause it's so dark. Hagrid takes his crossbow and before he opens the door he turns to say something to the trio.

"You three stay inside! I tell you, you're not coming outside. Clear? And I mean it Harry."

No matter what Hagrid says, all three goes out right behind him. Hagrid tries to lighten the area up with his torch. Ron's jaw drops when they see a black rock-like lump on the ground, just ten meters away from them.

"What the heck is that?" He asks.

Hermione shakes her head and Harry just stares at it. He goes closer, but Hagrid stops him and grabs his shoulder. The black figure stands up.

"What are you?" Hagrid roars at it, but gets no answer.

It turns to see all of them better. Harry walks closer, feeling like it's important, or he is supposed to go to it. The figure take few steps forward and Hagrid still roars at it.

"Show your face!" But it doesn't listen to Hagrid.

"Why do you make me feel like this?" Harry doesn't know what is it that he feels, but it feels strange. Then He stops and so does the figure.

"What creature are you?" Harry still asks, but knows he's not gonna get the answer.

The creature reaches its hand closer to Harry and Harry doesn´t back off. He frowns, 'cause of something he hears. Or doesn't hear. He can't figure out which is it. He feels an air stream going by him and then, like out of nowhere there is an arrow in creature's arm. It doesn't make a sound, or Harry doesn't hear anything. It just yanks the arrow out of its arm and stares at Harry. It turns around to see something. Harry looks at that direction and sees Snape and Dumbledore few meters away from them. The creature turns back to Harry and like talks to him.

_We'll see soon._

Harry can't hear it, but those words are inside of his head, but no one said them. Harry looks at Hermione and Ron and when he turns back to the creature, he sees nothing. But then, above him, he sees it floating, doing something with its hands. A bright light blinds Harry and makes him close his eyes and fall to the ground. There's only a white light. Nothing else.

For a moment Harry thinks his blind. He stands up to his feet and looks up in the sky. But there's nothing there. Hermione and Ron are both still sitting on the ground, but Hagrid's talking with Snape and Dumbledore. Harry walks to them first, he wants to know what did he just see.

"Professors, what was that?"

"Potter. Why am I not surprised to see you here in the middle of the night?"

" Severus, it's not the time." Dumbledore says to Snape while he's taking a close look at the arrow, Hagrid shot at the unknown creature.

"Well, Hagrid, I think I leave this to you. I ask you to give this to Professor Ewerlost. She knows the Dark Creatures better than I or Severus does."

"But Professor Dumbledore -"

"Harry! Take Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley with you and go to your common room. I talk to you later."

"But -"

"Immediately!" Dumbledore isn't gonna tell Harry anything, so he has no choice and he leaves with Hermione and Ron back to the castle.

"You bloody hell scared us mate!" Ron says with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry has no idea what is he talking about.

"Going right at it, you stupid!" Hermione says angrily.

"You know it could have killed you, Harry!" "It wasn't going to kill me."

"Yeah? And how do you know?"

"What are you mad at me for? I just got this feeling that I was supposed go to it. I can't explain it, but it made me feel something, I have never felt before." Harry says, receiving an interesting look from Hermione, but he tries to ignore it. Harry didn't know he would scare them that bad. He just wanted to know what the creature was.

When they're near the doors of the Castle, they hear the scream again. Harry listens to it carefully.

_That's not the same kind of scream as it was earlier. There's something - sad? Gosh, why am I even listening to it? Forget about it!_ He says to himself when they run up the staircase to the Fat Lady and through it, to the common room. It's empty. Everyone's sleeping. Hermione goes right to the Girls Dorm leaving Harry and Ron standing in the common room. Harry stares into the flames, which are already fading away. Ron taps him on the back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just.. nothing. Lets go to sleep. I'm tired." Harry didn't want to admit to Ron, what he was thinking about. The flames... they brought back the memory when Harry was talking with Sirius. Sirius' head was in the fireplace and his body at Grimmauld Place. Harry changes into his pajama and dive into the sheets.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night, Ron." Harry drifts into a deep sleep when he thinks about the words he had in his head. Like the creature was talking to him, but he couldn´t hear anything.

"What are you?"

* * *

A/N: I know.. it's stupid. I should have written it better, but I'm just so god damn tired right now. Next one is, again, from Syra's PoV. 


End file.
